


群星的尽头

by Sseven



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:52:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13351185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sseven/pseuds/Sseven
Summary: 简单解释一下，故事被放到了科技比较发达一点的时代，哈利还是消除了六个魂器，但是自己身体里的那部分没消掉。老伏已经没了，最后一点遗留的东西也解决得简单粗暴。涉及科幻的方面借用了阿西莫夫的设定，但是只是些很表面浅显的东西。





	群星的尽头

**Author's Note:**

> 简单解释一下，故事被放到了科技比较发达一点的时代，哈利还是消除了六个魂器，但是自己身体里的那部分没消掉。老伏已经没了，最后一点遗留的东西也解决得简单粗暴。涉及科幻的方面借用了阿西莫夫的设定，但是只是些很表面浅显的东西。

我是第一批登陆科克沃斯星的学生。  
群星的尽头，这是我们对它的称呼。但它远非听上去那么浪漫，自我有记忆起，从来没有人愿意直呼其名，人们总是充满嫌恶或者恐惧地快速吐出它的别名，若非必要，［科克沃斯］这个单词甚至不会出现在任何单独的句子里，伴随它的是恶名与罪责，在法律面前，那意味着流放。  
流放，我曾经无比厌弃的一个词。  
邓布利多教授在飞船就快着陆的时候终于出现在客舱里，他看起来依然那么开心，就像我们此次不过是一场旅行。赫敏是我们中最镇定的一个，就在我和罗恩因为紧张而肠子打结的时候，她还能和邓布利多交谈自若。  
“那么，就是这里了——”邓布利多笑着向我们点头，赫敏则起身去了驾驶舱，“西弗勒斯会在我们抵达的第一时间接应我们，我猜他现在已经在了。”  
噢，西弗勒斯·斯内普。  
这不是一个令人振奋的消息，事实上它令我们的处境更艰难了。我听见纳威已经发出绝望的哭声，而罗恩紧靠着我的左手握紧了拳头。  
“走吧，别让西弗勒斯等得太久。”邓布利多在看到那个黑衣男人的瞬间止住了话头，他大步走下飞船，给了对方一个结结实实的拥抱。“西弗勒斯！”他笑道：“我们有多久没见了？”  
那个黑衣男人的脸色可不太好，他嫌恶地皱了下眉头，纳威在我身后又缩了缩。  
“晚了3分钟，我以为你们来不了了。”  
“3分钟——西弗勒斯，你太苛刻了。”  
“宇宙层级，3分钟已经是很大的误差了。”他皱着眉扫了我们一眼，“波特也来了？”  
我没料到他会突然叫我，毕竟我不是什么轰动宇宙的人物——或许在地球上我还算有名，但那并不是我想要的。我有些犹豫地前倾了一些，微乎其微，我几乎站在原地没动。  
他的眼睛一下子就找到了我，漆黑的瞳色，像古井，又像黑洞。他看了我仿佛一个世纪，在我的疑惑累积到顶点的时候，他把目光移开了。  
“走吧，我带你们去住的地方。”  
他利落地转身走了，邓布利多教授冲我们张开双臂：“欢迎来到科克沃斯。”  
欢迎来到流放之地。

 

我们的飞船被暂存在空间驿站。它的燃料快耗尽了，魔法却比来时要绵密得多。赫敏解释这是介质密度增强的原因，就连我们自己也能感觉到体内魔力运转的波动——已经太久了，自从介质枯竭之后，我的魔杖尖端第一次吐出银色的烟雾。  
“节约使用，波特。”是斯内普冷酷的声音，“这里的介质也不是逐年增加的。”  
他的魔杖像他的人一样，通体漆黑，线条简洁，只在手柄刻有繁复的纹路。我乖乖收起魔杖，只是手还忍不住藏在袖子里，抚着杖身轻轻摩挲。  
“失而复得，多么美好的体验啊。”他一眼就看穿了我的小动作，并且毫不留情地拆穿我，“但是别以为这就是你的了，波特，你在这里施展的每一个魔法都是从别人那里偷来的，当你沾沾自喜时有人也许在哭泣，尽管我不在意他们的感情——想必你，伟大的救世主，你相当在意。”  
我一点也不喜欢他说到“偷”这个词，我自己的魔法，我与生俱来的能力。然而我无法否认他无理的观点，因为在某种程度上这算是事实：是我们有史以来最伟大的校长一手促成的计划，也是我们此次“流放”得以成行的条件——  
科学上称其为电子通道*。  
简单来说，我们在这里使用的魔法介质是从地球上传送而来，通过电子通道的作用交换成更为稳定的存在。邓布利多想利用这一点建立转换站，把地球上硕果仅存的魔法介质转移到这里，经过一系列研究将这种转换过后的介质复制加强，然后再传输回去——理论上可行，实际操作起来却困难重重。西弗勒斯·斯内普当年登陆这里的时候甚至没有人相信那就是转换计划的前奏，他只是字面意义上的回到了科克沃斯，回到了他出生的那个蛮荒之地，那个罪恶到极致的流放之所。  
我永远记得飞船离开霍格沃茨的那天。当我低头看向那片黑压压的人群，他们脸上的嫌恶与不信任一个比一个深刻。或许还有担忧，因为他们惟一的庇佑邓布利多也随同飞船一起离开了，即便他不久以后就会返航，即便他说还会有第二批、第三批被选登陆的学生。我们来这里是为了研究，当然了，但是谁也不敢保证航程的终点到底是什么。  
飞船要到达这里需要穿透层层魔法屏障，理所应当，使用的是邓布利多的魔力。  
他为此几乎废掉了一只手。

 

“专心，波特，看看你手下的试剂变成了什么。”  
我不用看也知道它一团糟，可我的心情比它更糟，糟糕透了，我抬眼挫败地看着我的导师。  
“继续，别让你愚蠢的脑子耽误邓布利多的计划。”  
“我没法继续，先生，你明明知道——”  
“我明明知道？”  
我的导师危险地眯起了眼睛，周身散发出压迫人的气势。  
“你明明知道今天是邓布利多教授离开的日子，我们都想去给他送行。”在我说出“送行”这两个字时他的脸色明显变了，可他很快就掩饰起来。  
“他不需要。”他的语气冷淡极了，“你们去只是徒增烦恼。”  
“徒增烦恼？”我克制不住地提高音量，“是我们的烦恼还是你的烦恼？邓布利多显然是欢迎我们去送他的，只有你，你这个控制狂，你希望把我们都困在这儿陪你，你发了疯一样的想完成你的研究，但是它根本就不能成功！”  
我真的憋坏了。我从来没有这么迫切地希望过离开一个地方，这里就像黑暗的塔尔塔罗斯*，最初重获魔法的喜悦已经被无穷无尽的研究耗竭；包括它的看守者也如同魔鬼一样，斯内普是我的导师，同时也是禁锢我自由的恶魔。  
“不能成功……”我的导师一字一句地咀嚼着我的话，魔杖在他手上轻巧地滑动着，从左手到右手，我紧张起来。“你知道你这话有多重的分量吗，波特？”他柔滑的嗓音像丝线一样，吐出的句子却十分尖刻。“那就满足你的愿望吧，在你面前，我们当然要有求必应——”  
他的魔杖无情地指向我刚刚放下的试剂，我的胃痉挛着缩成一团。“清理一新。”我听见他说，然后我所有的努力都白费了，那些无论我做的成功抑或失败的作品全部被他清理了干净，而他的魔杖依然残酷地高举着。  
“显然你并不在意别人还有没有机会使用魔法。”他的魔杖尖上冒出一朵兰花，“我还从来没用过这样的魔咒呢——兰花盛开*——多美啊，变出实物比其他魔咒的消耗更大。”  
我看着他一个接一个地使用我们费劲心力节省的魔法——魔法介质，这是更准确的说法，他曾经无端地指责我“偷”，如今他才是全无顾忌地盗取和挥霍。  
“够了！”我终于忍无可忍地大叫出来，“你这肮脏、邪恶的——”  
“流放者，”他永远懂得怎样打断我的话，“同时也是你的导师，波特。”  
他看向我的眼神阴冷，我想我当时看他也一样。

 

飞船带来了第二批登陆的学生，邓布利多却没有回来。  
事实上我对此事一清二楚，就在我和我残忍的导师大吵一架那天，我不顾一切地跑了出来。  
邓布利多一点也不意外。他笑容满面地看着我，还有冷着脸跟在我身后的男人。  
“我说什么来着？”他的头发被风吹得高高扬起，“西弗勒斯，谢谢你把哈利带来送我。”  
我愤怒地想要辩解其实是他在百般阻挠，可邓布利多制止了我。他用那只焦黑的手划了个奇怪的符号，接着，飞船在他身后缓缓晃动。  
“你是我顺利离开的关键，哈利，我差点以为西弗勒斯真的拦住了你。”我疑惑地望着他慢慢升上天空，在他周遭的魔力波动比以往任何时候都强得多。“你或许还不完全知晓我们的计划，不过经过今天，我想你能够猜出来了……”  
“地球上的魔法介质之所以会加速耗尽，全都是因为你——或者说伏地魔，他蛰伏在你体内的那部分疯狂地蚕食着施展魔法所必要的介质，用以壮大自身，那有时会使你感到无法控制自己的力量……”  
我开始无法抑制地颤栗起来，除了被玷污的恶心感，我还想起了一些别的事情：罗恩和赫敏关切的眼神，醒来后身边一片狼藉，记忆突然出现断层，斯内普漆黑而沉溺的眼睛……但是我此前根本不认识斯内普，他在很多年前就只身来到这里，我们对他的了解完全来自于传言，正如他自己所阐述的——流放者，因为难以饶恕的罪名而被流放到群星尽头的人。  
“我想你记得这里的法则*同我们那儿完全相反——”巫师们已经习惯用麻瓜的科学来解释原理，“当他在那边吸入的时候，换到这里，吸入变成了倍量的吐出。”  
我木然地看着我的导师，脑子里依然在回想他那双漆黑的眼睛。所以我来这儿只是为了释放多余的介质，我的确偷走了别人的魔法……  
“你的废话太多了，邓布利多。”我的导师冷漠地开口，避开了我一直盯着他的眼神，“波特低能的大脑明显不够反应。”  
“是这样吗？西弗勒斯，你知道我是为了——”  
他突然顿住不说了，以一种微妙而怜惜的表情看着我的导师。  
良久，邓布利多终于又把目光转向了我，“再过来一点，哈利，一切也该结束了。”  
就在那天，我眼看着邓布利多和飞船融为一体，用他自身的魔力供船体循环周转，而我，我的作用就是促成他的计划成功，那个蛰伏在我体内的恶魔尖叫着释放出全部力量，疼痛几乎要把我杀死。在我最后晕倒之前，我看见飞船驶离地面，突破屏障飞入了浩瀚星海。  
“没事了，哈利，一切都结束了。”我的导师声音低沉而柔和，就像细滑的天鹅绒，我这样想着。

 

“我不想去！”我第一百次对我的导师大吼。  
“这由不得你，波特，你总是这么自以为是——”  
“自以为是？你是在说你自己？”我愤怒地瞪着在一旁窃笑的马尔福，他那张苍白而尖瘦的脸比任何时候都招人讨厌。“为什么不让马尔福去？”  
“他要在这里待着，还有很多个实验等着我们。”  
“我也可以留在这儿做实验，我还有很多——”  
“很多你根本不爱做并且搞砸了的实验。”我的导师尖利地打断我，不耐烦地皱起了眉头：“你向来没什么天赋，不是吗？”  
即使已经被他打击了无数次，我依然感到无法接受。仅仅是因为马尔福，他的到来打破了我们原有的平衡：一位导师带一名学生。本来只有我，我是斯内普唯一的学生，虽然听赫敏和罗恩说他们都是几个人共同和一位导师学习，但他从一开始就只教了我一个。他只有我，而我一丁点也不想在只有我们两个的时候横插进一个马尔福。  
“那好，我现在就走！”我完全无法忍受他对我的侮辱，现在比以前更甚。在邓布利多离开之后我时常会感到缺少了什么，那些我记忆中的断层开始一个一个往外繁衍出新生而熟悉的情绪。  
我会忍不住靠近他，忍不住看他从薄薄的嘴唇里吐出刻薄的话，我期待他把疏离的［波特］改成亲昵的［哈利］，像他在我倒下后轻声叫过的那样。  
邓布利多对我这种莫名其妙的嗜好表现出浓厚的兴趣。他坐在飞船中央最大的吧台上，手里捧着蛋奶果馅饼的投影。“做投影就有这点不好，吃的东西也同样是投影……”  
“更贴切的说法是AI，教授，你可不是那种简单的平面点。”  
“谢谢你的夸奖，哈利。”邓布利多显得非常开心，“你也很棒！”  
我把他没头没脑的称赞当成是安慰，现在的我的确需要点安慰。  
“那是个什么样的地方呢，教授？我不明白他为什么非要把我打发到数光年开外的地方……”  
“西弗勒斯总是不愿意坦白的表露自己。”这句话让我没由来的紧张，“你知道为什么消除了你体内那部分不属于你的力量之后，我们还不回到地球上吗？”  
“为什么？”  
“因为魔法介质是不可再生的。声音在真空中不能传播，就像我们的魔法一样，在没有魔法介质的环境里，它根本不起作用。地球上的介质已经消耗殆尽了，我们在科克沃斯的研究就是为了让它在复制加强后能重新转移回去。”  
“但这不能永久地持续下去，哈利，我们在那里已经感受到足够多的压力了。麻瓜们——请暂且允许我这样区分他们——他们的科技越来越发达，所能探测到魔法的能力也越来越强，介质的耗尽不仅仅是伏地魔一方的原因，还有那些拥有科技手段的人，介质对他们来说是打破巫师与凡人壁垒的有效途径，既然不能获取，为什么不把它截断呢？”  
我不是没想过这种可能，从一批又一批转移到科克沃斯的学生来看，邓布利多显然制定的不只是转换计划——他在为以后魔法世界的转移做铺垫。  
“那么这和我被打发到几光年以外的地方有什么关系？”  
“那里才是真正的群星的尽头啊……哈利，你不明白……”

 

我想我现在明白了。  
当我望着那如同极光一般炫目的景色，当我面临那一片幽如禁海的葳蕤树丛，我感觉整个心灵都得到了净化，那些压抑已久的情绪一瞬间倾泻而出，在我还未有所反应的时候，我已经拿出了魔杖。  
“西弗勒斯。”我听见我的声音小心而轻柔，“真抱歉让你等那么久……”  
我曾经不止一次来过这里啊，我记得哪几棵树长得别致新颖，也记得站在我身旁的人用怎样的眼神看着我——我全然不知珍惜地把它遗忘的干干净净，在那双沉静的黑瞳里面，藏着最深的渴慕与克制，又因为隐秘而更加深邃。  
魔杖尖上冒出一小团银色的烟雾，轻轻摇曳过后，它变得越来越清晰，越来越浓厚。矫健的牡鹿从里面一跃而出，轻盈地落在松软的地面上；它的眼睛大而明亮，毛色是皎洁的月光。  
“多希望这次也有你陪我。”我凝视着那头银色的灵兽渐渐消失在视线中，开始为自己的鲁莽和失礼懊悔不已。我的导师会怎么想？他也许对这个愚笨的学生一点也不在意；西弗勒斯会怎么想？他只会藏起来，然后离我越来越远。  
我片刻也没法停留下去了。幻影移形是最快的办法，当我举着魔杖出现在飞船里时，邓布利多了然地对我微笑。  
“等待永远也不嫌晚，对吗？”

 

我希望不晚。  
一路上我回想起许多关于科克沃斯的记忆，在我每一次因为控制不住魔力而发狂失控的时候，我都会被第一时间传送到这儿来；这里的法则诱导我体内急剧膨胀的介质释放出去，然后就会有魔药来帮我疏导。我认识了为我调配魔药的男人，但他很不好对付；我们总是为用魔药慢慢疏导还是一次性强力逼出争执不休，直到我精力耗尽，带着一块块缺失的记忆回到我来时的地方，回到距他数万光年的霍格沃茨。  
我紧张地敲开我导师的门。他依旧穿着那身黑色的衣服，外袍被他脱去后随意地搭在沙发上；他那头黑色的长发在往下滴水，左颊上还弯弯曲曲地黏了一绺。  
“你……呃……”我忽然涌上一种打破他人私密的羞耻感，脸上腾地烧了个透，“你刚洗完澡吗，先生？”  
他极不在意地挑一下眉，示意：“显而易见。”  
“我刚从飞船下来，呃，我急着赶过来是为了……”一句话说得磕磕绊绊，我词不达意地比划着：“你现在都不催着我做实验了。”  
“我想你不是专程来自取其辱的？”  
“我……当然。”  
“那么，你知道我现在有马尔福先生帮我——”  
“但不是以前的那个了。”  
我急急忙忙地打断他的话，一点也不想从他嘴里听到关于马尔福的只言片语。他有些烦躁地看着我，背倚着门框。“你想表达什么？”  
“我想，”我看着他，“我想知道你现在是否依然认为，魔药的疏导好过一次性逼出。”  
他的表情空白了片刻，呈现出半是疑惑半是惊愕的状态。“你说……什么？”他迟疑地问。  
“你不再那么着急了，先生。记得吗，我曾经说你发了疯一样的想完成你的研究。”  
他仍旧茫然地半张着嘴，半湿的头发和随意的站姿让他看上去温和又无害。我上前一步，抬手帮他拂开那绺粘在脸上的发丝。  
“但我现在知道你都是为了我……”他为我的动作惊了一下，有些逃避的往后靠，“西弗勒斯……”我叹息般唤他。  
他却像突然被这个称呼灼伤了一般，猛地撇开我还停在他脸上的手。“你真是疯了。”他嘶哑着说，“你又想玩什么新鲜把戏来捉弄你的导师吗，波特？”  
“我从来也没想过要捉弄你，我只是……我只是忘了。”  
“忘了？”他的声音有些变调，“你忘了什么？”  
他急促的呼吸出卖了他强自撑出的镇定，一股压抑的气氛蔓延开来。我收回悬在半空的手，又往前迈了一步：“不让我进去吗？西弗勒斯。还是说想让别人看见我和你站在这儿谈话？”  
他终于从惊愕的状态中抽身出来，转而愤恨地瞪着我。“把门带上。”我又再一次进入这间熟悉的屋子。

 

他此前正在喝红酒，这是我进屋后首先确认的事。  
高脚杯里剩下的部分是整间屋子里除开壁炉唯一的暖色，阴暗的墨绿和间杂的银白令气温都冷了几分。他从进屋后就放松下来，仿佛又换上了那身导师的外囊。“那么，”他说，“你到底在玩什么把戏？”  
“不是把戏，我已经说过了。”他执意的误解让我无奈，“你就不肯相信我已经记起来了？”我拿起他用过的酒杯啜饮了一口，察觉他的目光一直紧盯着我。“你让我去群星的尽头仅仅是要我采一株这里没有的日光兰？”  
“当然。”  
“你说谎。”  
他的黑眼睛骤然出现在我眼前，距离近到我能感知他呼出的空气。“你敢再说一遍吗，波特？你无礼的行为已经严重超出了对待师长的态度，别以为我不会因此而罚你——”  
“无礼？”我同样把呼吸喷在他脸上，“我想你见识过更无礼的……”  
我的声音在最后低到完全听不见了。整个房间安静到只能听见呼吸的声音，一起一伏，连节奏都出奇的相同。我的导师沉默地注视着我，眼睛里却酝酿起暗沉的风暴。在壁炉的火光再一次跳动出新的高度时，我凑了上去，轻轻用嘴唇含住了他的。  
汗水开始顺着脊背流淌而下，在我和他唇瓣相遇的时候我的大脑像瞬间炸裂了一样冒出火花，凝滞的空气不仅拖长了我思考的时间，连我一向思维敏捷的导师也同样难逃噩运。  
他的嘴唇柔软而薄削，渗透着一丝红酒的甘甜，我轻轻含了片刻便忍不住探出舌头，在他紧闭的双唇间试探舔舐。  
“先生，”我贴着他的唇道：“现在你相信了吗？”  
他压抑的喉间终于挤出一声微小的哀叫，像终于获得治疗的小动物一般。我又伸出舌头舔舐了一下，用手抚上他的下颌。“西弗勒斯……”  
他的态度却忽然变得强硬起来。那只善辩的舌头蛮横地顶开我微张的双唇，长驱直入地搅进，然后狠狠地吸取我嘴里剩余的空气。兴奋，强烈的兴奋让我积极地配合他碾压过我口腔里每一寸牙龈，我努力用舌头缠上他的，来来去去，纠缠不休。  
最后我们两人嘴里的空气都耗尽了，不得不分开以获取新鲜的氧。他苍白的脸上浮着一层暗红，刻薄的嘴角挂着分开时拉出的银丝。  
“波特！”他喘过一口气，“为防你会错意，我需要事先声明——”  
“我想要你。”  
他被我完全赤裸的陈述惊得说不出话，然而他永远，永远也无法想象他此刻的表情在我眼里有多可爱，我渴求地靠近他，没完没了，永无止境——  
“我想要你，我想亲吻你，一刻不停，一刻也不能停——”  
我又贴上去吻住他，嗅着他颈间散发的沐浴露的香气；他那数不清的扣子依旧扣在了最顶端——连洗完澡也是一样。我伸手扒上他的领口，摸出他微凉的皮肤上覆着一层薄薄的汗液。这一次的亲吻绵密而轻软，我吮着他的舌头，爱不释手地想吸进喉咙。  
“我向你道歉……”此时他终于放松了身体，沉浸到我们的亲吻当中。“我曾经骂你肮脏，骂你邪恶——”  
“那是事实——”  
“但我从来不这样想……”  
我顺着他被挑开的扣子蜿蜒而下，舌尖滑过他修长的脖颈。  
“你就像我的守护神一样清白美好。”  
他从鼻腔里发出一声嘲弄般的嗤笑，我依旧不在意地亲吻他。“你完全无法想象……”我终于吻到他的锁骨，“你无法想象我有多爱你——”  
他的身体像被施了石化咒一样瞬间僵硬了。我还想继续撕开他的衣服，但是他推开了我。  
“波特，”他的声音像冰窖一样冷酷，“我不是你突然发情时可怜的猎物。”  
我从他眼里捕捉到一闪而过的脆弱，如此难得一见，他总是给人以强大而不近人情的印象。“你不想听我说爱？”我认真地看着他，“那么我换一种说法。”  
“当我被你打发到群星尽头的时候，你知道我在想什么吗？不是该死的此地才有的日光兰，也不是我的导师有多惹人厌恶——”  
他为“厌恶”这个词轻微瑟缩了一下，我接着说道：“我只想有你陪着我。你知道那里有多美，不是吗？西弗勒斯，我希望每次见到美景时都跟你一起。”

 

智能化的灯光被调成了最合宜的亮度。  
我紧紧拥着我的导师，汗水在刚一渗出皮肤时便被高温熔化成烟雾。他那双仿佛氤氲着雾气的眼眸茫然地大睁着，努力想在持续的撞击中锁牢焦距；但我全然不给他这个机会，只顾耸动着胯部，看着他在一次又一次仿若极乐的快感中溃不成军。我能听见他从嗓子里发出的呻吟，他那低沉柔滑的嗓音在此时像是带了把钩子，婉转上扬的尾音抓在我心尖上，又痒，又疼，我恨不能彻底把他揉进心里。我低下头去吻他，咬着他的嘴角轻轻拉扯着；他被我的动作拉回了神智，黑色的眼珠沉溺地盯着我。“哈利，”他哑着嗓子叫，“哈利……”我想他自己也不清楚想要表达什么，只是像溺水的人抓住那一把海草，他还在漂浮着，而我也一样。  
“西弗勒斯。”我依旧亲吻他，“你不让我说那个字，我却想对你说一千一万遍……”他又被我突如其来的撞击顶得说不出话，只能喑哑地喘息着。“在我还没想起来之前，我就已经记得你这双眼睛了。”那时我还疑惑我冷酷的导师在何时才会流露出沉溺的眼神，此刻却万般庆幸那是为我。“你知道我有多幸运吗？”  
“波—波特，”我的导师终于找回了自己的声音，有些破碎地连接成句：“你的废话——啊……可，可真多……”  
“是吗？”我笑着加快了下身的速度，他闭着嘴咽下一声呜咽。“现在我又是波特了？”  
但他怎么也不肯再开口说话了，连带细碎的呻吟也不肯赏给我。我俯下身含住他胸前的突起，那暗红的小点被我吸得肿胀起来。我用舌尖舔舐他覆着薄汗的皮肤，汗液的咸味和唾液混合后却如蜜一样甜。“先生——”我叫他，“你感觉怎么样？”  
他全身都在抖，因为控制不住的快感而微微抽搐着。我看着他颠簸在欲望的洋流中，不断被索取，也全部慷慨的贡献出来；我就像泡在一泓湿热的温泉，我的爱人紧密地包裹着我，一点芥蒂也没有，一丝缝隙也不留。  
窗外已经开始下起了雨，雨水敲击在窗户上，发出“噼啪、噼啪”的清脆响声。我爱的那个男人躺在我的身下，黑发已经完全被汗水浸湿。他已经释放过一次，浊白的液体性感地摊在小腹上。我用指腹挑起了一点，恶劣地抹上嘴唇，然后再贴到他的唇上。“波特！”他气喘吁吁地大叫道：“你别太过分了！”  
“都听你的，先生。”我从来不听他的话，就好像跟他作对就是刻在骨子里一样。“但我觉得这一点也不过分——”我再一次猛烈地撞上他，抵在他体内那一点上狠狠研磨着。他终于被我逼得哭了出来，眼泪可怜地挂在眼眶上。“哈利……”他颤着嗓子说，“求你……”  
狂风骤雨已经降临地面，远处闪着白光的细线一瞬间落在他脸上，惹得他猛然闭上了眼。我终于被这景象惹得控制不住，抵着他全部释放出来。  
“我……啊——”他的手紧紧抓住身下的床单，紧闭着眼，用他那美妙绝伦的嗓音长长的呻吟出来。我爱怜地抱住他，亲吻他的眼角，赖在他体内不肯出去。“西弗勒斯……”我用鼻尖抵着他的，“我还想再看一次你的守护神。”  
他从长久的快感中缓过神来，摸出放在床边的魔杖。“呼神护卫——”他的嗓子还有点哑。  
然后我看见那头同我一对的牝鹿蹦了出来，皎洁的银色，大眼睛，长睫毛。  
“我会一直陪你的。”我最后听见他说。

**Author's Note:**

> * 电子通道：根据阿西莫夫在《神们自己》里的设定，平行宇宙法则，钨-186和钚-186在彼此的宇宙稳定，而到了平行宇宙，钚-186开始辐射正电子并释放能量，每辐射一个正电子就有一个质子转化为中子，最终变为稳定的钨-186。反之也是。这样就在两个宇宙中建立起一个循环转化的“跨宇宙电子通道”。原理大概是这样，这里稍微化用了一下，就是文中所说的能量传输转化之类的。
> 
> * 法则：也是化用阿西莫夫的《神们自己》里提到的宇宙自然法则。这里就简单理解为一种互补关系。
> 
> * 塔尔塔罗斯：希腊神话，在深不可测的大地底下，诞生了阴森森的塔尔塔罗斯——永远黑暗的可怕深渊。
> 
> * 兰花盛开：《火焰杯》第十八章检测魔杖的时候奥利凡德曾用芙蓉的魔杖施展过这个魔咒。
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------  
> 第一人称写起了还是感觉有点奇怪，都是我的锅【。


End file.
